Always with the End comes Hope and Rebirth
by MJ the Seal
Summary: This is my story about my fancharacter,MJ, when she finds Shadow after seeing him fall from the Ark. ShadowxOC and please R&R. This is my first fanfic so please no flames. Chapter 9 is up. This story is completed.
1. The Beggining of an Adventure

Yeah I stink at titles, but this is going to be my fancharacter's story of what happened after the Ark incident. Here we go!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any Sonic characters. If I did, I would be telling off the voice actors for Sonic X right now. The only person I own

* * *

Chapter 1 

The Ark was crashing towards earth like a giant metallic fireball. Everyone was looking out at the battle that was being fought against the Final Hazard. Shadow just put the final blow on the creature, and now Sonic and him were charging up a Chaos Control. The blast was shot at the colony and it was transported back to its original position.

But...something else happened...

Shadow was falling to earth but it was too late for anyone to save him. MJ saw this and was in a stat of shock. She thought she was hallucinating so she rubbed her eyes. That didn't work, so she pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. Nothing worked. Her tears started flowing down her white furred face. She had loved Shadow...and now that he appeared to be dead, she felt like her life had fallen apart. Sonic appeared at the door, holding Shadow's ring that he lost after the fight. Sonic saw everyone in awe of what happened, but he saw MJ the most. She was crying her heart out. Sonic walked over and handed her the ring. She took it, but only cried more. Now it's been 2 days after the incident and MJ still hasn't left the house, or eaten anything, she doesn't even talk anymore...She thinks that Shadow is dead...

But, always with the end...comes hope and rebirth.

9:30a.m 3 days after the Ark Incident

MJ woke up. She was in the guest room of the Thorndyke mansion. She started to look around the room. Then she saw it. The ring that Shadow lost when he fell from the Ark, was sitting on the nightstand. It wasn't a dream. She got out of the bed and walked over to the clock and saw it was 9:30 am. Then she checked the calendar and saw it was 3 days after the Ark incident. She had another flashback.  
flashback  
MJ was crying and holding Shadow's ring, sitting on the floor. She felt like a little kid who was being watched by a baby sitter. It was stupid for her to be crying. But it was all she could do to ease the pain. She looked out the window and everything went black.

"I must've fainted…I wonder where everyone else is?" MJ thought.

She left the room and found Cream watching some TV show, Ella cooking, Knuckles sitting around and looking bored, and Amy helping Ella in the Kitchen.

"MJ! You're awake!" Cream cheered as she turned and saw MJ standing in the dinning room.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese cried as she and Cream ran over to her.

"Hey" was all Knuckles replied. He didn't really seem to care.  
"Hi…" MJ sadly said.  
"Are you still sad?" Cream asked. Her smile turned into a frown.  
"Chao?" Cheese asked

"Yeah..." MJ said.

"Don't worry MJ. Sonic and Tails are looking around to see if he survived the crash or something." Knuckles yawned for he was very bored.  
"I'm making a cake to celebrate if they find him!" Amy announced.

"But…never mind." MJ mumbled.

"Do you want to pick flowers with Cheese and me in the garden?" Cream asked.

"Okay..." MJ mumbled and the trio went out to the garden.  
Outside in the garden

Cheese was picking flowers and chanting the word "Chao" while Cream and MJ sat there and talked.

"I'm sure Mr. Shadow is still alive! He might've used Chaos Control to teleport him somewhere!" Cream told MJ to try and cheer her up.

"That's may be true…but still. He lost his super form when he fell…" MJ sadly said.

"MJ...How much did you like Shadow?"

MJ blushed a very dark shade of red. "Did Amy tell you to ask me that?"

Cream got really nervous for she didn't want MJ to know that Amy asked her to ask MJ that question.  
"N-no! I asked on my own!"  
"Chao chao!" Cheese cried.

"Well…I didn't like him…I loved him!" MJ cheered happily.

"Oh sorry for being so nosy." Cream apologized.

"It's okay just as long as you don't tell anyone!"

"Okay!"

* * *

6:00 in the afternoon  
"Dinner time!" Ella shouted through the entire house. Sonic ran into the kitchen at lightning speed. 

"Great I'm starving!" Sonic said.

Tails looked around the kitchen. "Where's MJ? I thought she woke up" The twin tailed kitsune asked.

"She said she didn't feel like eating. I guess she misses Shadow a lot." Chris explained.

"Oh when I went out exploring earlier, I found this." Knuckles said as he pulled out a yellow gem.

"A Chaos Emerald?" Amy asked.

"Yeah" Knuckles said.

"Well...MJ said earlier that maybe Dr. Eggman found him." Cream shyly said.

"That's a possibility, but the doc's too dumb to find him" Sonic explained.

"Stop worrying so much! I cooked up a big meal so dig in!" Ella announced as she laid a delicious dinner on the kitchen table.

* * *

Meanwhile 

MJ was packing her stuff up still remembering what happened earlier.  
Flashback. I love these things!

MJ was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling when Bokkun flew into her room.  
"Message for MJ the Seal!" Bokkun cried and he pulled out a mini TV.

"What does he want now?" MJ asked as Bokkun played the tape. Eggman's fat face appeared on the screen and began speaking.

_"MJ I think I found something you might be interested in. Come by my base tonight and you'll find out what I have. Ps. come alone!" _Eggman cackled. Bokkun threw the TV to MJ.  
"See ya!" Bokkun taunted as he quickly flew out the window. The TV landed in MJ's hands and exploded in her face.

End Flashback

* * *

" I have to find out if Eggman Shadow. And if he does…I'll do anything to get him back!" MJ thought.  
"Bye everyone, I promise I won't be long." MJ thought and jumped out the window into the starry night.

* * *

That's the end of my first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please r&r! This is my first story, so no flames please! 


	2. The Discovery

Hey Chapter 2 is up again. I had to change it a little...  
Disclaimer- I don't own Sonic or any characters except MJ. If I did that would just be plain awesome.

* * *

Chapter 2  
The Beginning

* * *

MJ woke up. She was in the guest room of the Thorndyke mansion. She started to look around the room. Then she saw it. The ring that Shadow lost when he fell from the Ark, was sitting on the nightstand. It wasn't a dream. She got out of the bed and walked over to the clock and saw it was 9:30 am. Then she checked the calendar and saw it was 3 days after the Ark incident. She had another flashback.

flashback

* * *

MJ was crying and holding Shadow's ring, sitting on the floor. She felt like a little kid who was being watched by a baby sitter. It was stupid for her to be crying. But it was all she could do to ease the pain. She looked out the window and everything went black.

* * *

"I must've fainted wonder where everyone else is?" MJ wondered.

She left the room and found Cream watching some TV show, Ella cooking, Knuckles sitting around and looking bored, and Amy helping Ella in the kitchen. Cream turned around and saw MJ standing at the doorway to the room.

"MJ! You're awake!" Cream cried as she ran over to MJ.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese cried as she followed Cream.

"Hey." Knuckles said not bothering to turn around and look at MJ.

"Hi…" MJ mumbled.

"Are you still sad?" Cream asked her happy face now full of concern for her friend.

"Yeah..." MJ replied.  
"Don't worry, Sonic and Tails went to go see if Shadow survived the crash or something." Knuckles yawned. He didn't really care about MJ waking up.

"I'm cooking a cake to celebrate when they come back!" Amy announced.

"Want to go pick flowers with me in the garden?" Cream asked.

"Okay." MJ said. The 2 went out to the garden with Cheese following them.

* * *

Cheese was picking flowers while Cream and MJ began to chat.

"I'm sure Mr. Shadow is still alive! He might've used Chaos Control to teleport him somewhere!" Cream exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he lost his super form when he fell remember?" MJ asked.

"MJ, how much did you like Shadow?"  
MJ blushed very red like a fire truck.

"Well-I-uh…loved him…" MJ admitted.

"Oh, sorry for being so nosy" Cream apologized.

"It's okay just as long as you don't tell anyone!"

"Okay!"

* * *

6:00pm. 3 days after the Ark incident

"Dinner time!" Ella announced. Sonic jumped off the staircase into the kitchen.

"Awesome! I'm starving." Sonic said.

"Hey, where's MJ?" Tails asked.  
"She probably doesn't feel like eating. I think she still misses Shadow." Chris guessed.

"Oh I found this earlier" Knuckles said as he pulled out a Chaos Emerald.

"A Chaos Emerald?" Amy asked.  
"Yeah."

Meanwhile

* * *

"I have to see if Dr. Eggman has Shadow or not and if he does I'll do anything to get him back!" MJ thought as she remembered what happened earlier. 

Flashback

* * *

MJ was lying on the bed when Bokkun flew in with a TV.  
"Message for MJ the Seal!" he announced.  
"What's Eggman want?" MJ asked as Bokkun turned on the TV. Eggman's head popped up on the screen and said a message.  
"MJ I think I found something you might be interested in. Come by my base tonight and see what it is. Ps. Come alone!" the TV turned off and Bokkun threw it to MJ. He quickly flew out the window when the TV exploded in MJ's face. 

End flashback

* * *

MJ was running through the forest as fast as her feet would take her. She needed to find a river or something so she could swim. She would get to the base much faster because she can swim as fast as Sonic can run. According to the map Bokkun gave her Eggman's base was somewhere far away from any water source. MJ didn't care as long as she found out what Eggman wanted her to see. She was hoping with all her heart it was Shadow. But if it was...what would she have to do to get him back? And why did Eggman tell her he had him? She shook these thoughts out of her head and hoped for the best.

Meanwhile

* * *

Sonic was sleeping on the roof until he saw MJ run out of the house. He almost followed her, but he decided she just felt like running like he does. But, MJ's disappearance still bothered him a little.

Meanwhile

* * *

MJ was standing in front of Eggman's base that he didn't bother to hide. Then Eggman appeared on the TV monitor at the door.  
"So finally decided to show up eh?" Eggman cackled over the voice box." Well then have I got a surprise for you. Come in come in!" as Eggman said that the doors opened to reveal his base. It was filled with tons of robots, the walls and floors were machinery, but for some odd reason the robots were lined up in servant costumes and it was made to look like a royal palace. She took one step in and all of the robots bowed down.  
"What the heck is going on here?" MJ thought, she already had a good idea that Eggman was trying to persuade her to do something, but she just walked up the aisle not knowing that something was about to change her life forever. Eggman was sitting on a chair getting fed grapes, and being fanned with a leaf from his loyal robot servents, Decoe and Bocoe.  
"What do you want with me Egghead?" Shouted MJ who was getting disgusted at Eggman for making his base look like the royal palace at Taj Mahal.  
"Calm down. It's not like I'm going to destroy you or something." he said with no tone, he looked quite bored.  
"Decoe! Bocoe! Follow me and MJ you better follow me too."  
"Right away doctor!" Decoe and Bocoe said eagerly.  
"Whatever." was all MJ said. She just wanted to get out of the base quickly before something happened.

* * *

Eggman took her down a long hallway, and another hallway, and another,another,another, and so many more MJ was starting to get dizzy. They finally stopped in front of a normal looking room. They entered and what MJ saw shocked her. There was Shadow lying in some tube like object without any signs of injury.  
"W-what is he doing here?" MJ asked shocked and scared.  
"One of my robots found him after he crashed. You should thank me I saved his life barely." Eggman said. "Should we remove him from the status tube now doctor?" Decoe asked.  
"Yes of course. I have some business to deal with MJ first."  
"What do you mean by business?" MJ asked having an idea this was going to cost her.  
"Just follow me into my lab." As Eggman said that he started walking out the door and MJ followed him to his lab which, thankfully, was in the next door down. They entered and Eggman began to speak.  
"As you can see, I have Shadow in my possession. I know how much you care for him, so I need you to do something for me first if you want him back that is..."Eggman said.  
"Of course I want him back! But not if I have to work for you!" MJ said trying to keep her cool and not hit Eggman on the head with a cinderblock.  
"Oh no of course not. I just want you to get the Chaos Emeralds for me"  
"WHAT? I'm not going to do that! The last time Knuckles and Chris worked with you, you used the Emeralds to take over the world!"  
"Well it's either you do that or I have Shadow destroyed!"  
MJ was shocked she never thought Eggman would have the guts to destroy Shadow. He could be joking, but MJ didn't want to put Shadow at risk. Even if it meant working for the tub of lard.  
"Where's the first Emerald at...?" MJ said upset at the fact she had to work for Eggman. She was willing to do anything for Shadow, even if it meant going to prison, or her friends hating her.

* * *

End of the new Chapter 2! Yay! Please reply and no flames please! 


	3. Shadow Not Remembering?

Here's chapter 3! Thanks for replying!  
Disclaimer- I don't own Sonic or any Sonic people. I only own MJ. If I did own them then pink bunnies would have taken over Japan.

* * *

"You should know where the first one is." Eggman said. Sitting in a chair next to a giant computer.  
"Well I don't so just tell me."  
"The first Emerald is in the Thorndyke mansion, where you just happen to be staying."  
"I never knew they had one" MJ thought. "Okay I'll be back."  
MJ started to walk out of the lab.  
"But...if you do anything, and I mean ANYTHING to Shadow I'm not going to help you anymore." As MJ said that she left to get the first Chaos Emerald.  
"I'm not going to do anything...much." Eggman cackled. He began typing on his computer. Finding the next coordinates of a Chaos Emerald.

* * *

By the time MJ got back it was morning. She knew she wouldn't be able to get the Emerald now. Tails would probably be working on it to use with the X Tornado. She walked into the house to find nobody was awake, and she crept to her room. Until, she bumped into Amy of course.  
"So...you love Shadow huh?" Amy said with an evil smile on her face.  
"W-what! What would give you that idea!" MJ questioned confused.  
"Well for one, you cried your heart out on the Ark, and two I persuaded Cream to tell me what you said.  
"You and everyone else in the world knows that..." MJ mumbled.  
"What was that?"  
"Uh nothing..."  
"Well want to help me make breakfast? You could get some cooking lessons in case Shadow's alive."  
"Okay..."and as MJ said that she followed Amy to the kitchen and helped her to cook.

Meanwhile

* * *

Sonic was beginning to wake up on the roof. He could smell breakfast from the kitchen and jumped in to see what was cooking. Amy and MJ had make pancakes and waffles. Amy made her with blueberries to give them the color of her favorite blue Hedgehog, while MJ just make plain pancakes.  
"Dig in!" Amy shouted cheerfully. Everyone began to eat except MJ who didn't feel like eating. She had other more important things to think about right now.  
"I can't believe I have to work for Eggman to get Shadow back...maybe I can rescue Shadow and just run away from the base in time! No...that won't work...Eggman probably already has plans incase that happens. Like erasing Shadow's memory or something..." MJ thought, but little did she know that Shadow already had something wrong with him. MJ snapped back into reality when something poked her. It was Tails.  
"C'mon MJ at least eat something. If you don't you'll starve!" Tails said and everyone at the table agreed. So MJ began eating, but she didn't eat much. All she had was half a pancake before she went back to the guest house.

10pm. 4 days after the Ark incident.

* * *

MJ was about to grab the Chaos Emerald, she remembered what Rouge taught her about stealing jewels when she first met her a few years ago. MJ grabbed it and ran off to Eggman's base undetected or so she thought. Sonic had been sitting on the roof again when he saw MJ escape. He finally decided to follow her and see where she had been going.

* * *

MJ finally arrived at the base, completely regretting that she stole the Chaos Emerald. She was let inside as Sonic followed in the shadows.  
"I see you brought the Emerald." Eggman announced over the speaker. "I'm going to give you so time with Shadow while I work on finding the next Emerald. Don't even think about taking him for I have guard robots who will hunt you down!" And with that Eggman released a metal hand and took the sacred jewel from MJ's grasp.  
"So this is where she went last night!" Sonic thought. "I can't believe she took the Emerald. Man she really likes Shadow to do that."  
MJ, Sonic and Shadow were standing in the room. MJ immediately ran over to Shadow.  
"Shadow! I'm so glad you're okay!" MJ said while hugging him.  
Shadow pulled away. "Who are you?" He asked.  
"Shadow, it's me MJ! Don't you remember the Ark incident?"  
"What's the Ark? Tell me what happened!" Shadow demanded.

* * *

MJ was shocked; she couldn't believe Shadow had forgotten everything.  
"Could Eggman have done this to him?" MJ thought. Eggman probably did this to motivate her into finding the rest of the Emeralds quickly.  
"I said tell me what happened, and how do you know me?" Shadow demanded yet again.  
"Well you see you and me met each other when you saved my life in a cave in. Then my friends and I had to stop you and Dr. Eggman from destroying the world with the Eclipse Cannon located on the Space Colony Ark. We stopped you 2, but the Biolizard had awoken and the Colony was on a crash course to earth. You helped me and my friends stop it...but you fell from space and we thought you were dead." MJ explained.

* * *

Shadow's eyes went very wide almost as if he remembered something. He did remember something, about a girl being shot on a space colony. While he was sent in some sort of pod to another planet.

* * *

"Shadow? Are you okay?" MJ said, thus snapping him back into reality.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Do you know someone with the name Maria?"  
"Maria? She was your friend on the Ark...You told me yourself before you crashed to earth that is..."  
"So that's who she is..." He mumbled.  
"Whoa this is crazy. I better tell everyone else." Sonic thought. Until Shadow saw him...  
"Hey who's that guy?" Shadow asked.  
"Huh?" MJ said while looking and hers eyes found Sonic hiding behind some plant.  
"Why did you follow me?" MJ shouted. Furious that Sonic was snooping.  
"I saw you run away with the Emerald and decided to follow you. Then I saw Shadow and Egghead which made everything clear."  
Shadow had another flashback. It showed him and Sonic having a battle and Shadow calling Sonic "Faker".  
"Faker? Is he a copy of me?" Shadow asked.  
"So I see you remembered something!" Sonic said cheerfully as he slapped Shadow on the back.  
"No Shadow. Sonic's more of your rival. You always called him faker because you thought he was a copy of you. Until he helped you and everyone else stop the colony." MJ explained.  
"Oh I see..."Shadow said very confused at all this new information he was learning about his past. Eggman walked in and was about to say where the next Emerald was when he saw Sonic.  
"What's that annoying pest of a Hedgehog doing here? GUARDS ELIMINATE HIM!" Eggman ordered. A swat team of robots appeared and got confused on which hedgehog to attack, so they attack both of them.  
"Get off of me you filthy machines!" Shadow shouted before finally kicking and punching them off him.  
"It's time to party!" Sonic exclaimed while punching some more robots off him.

* * *

They were surrounded by robots. But, they had ways of dealing with them.  
MJ froze the robots with her icy blasts, while Sonic and Shadow spin dashed through them. Then a huge robot came up behind them and grabbed the 3 heroes in its grip. The tried to escape but the hold from the robot was too strong. The robot got 2 guns out. It sprayed sleeping gas which knocked the team out instantly.

8am 5 days after the Ark incident

* * *

"SONIC! WHERE ARE YOU?" Amy shouted at the top of her lungs, thus shaking the whole house.  
"MJ isn't in her room either." Chris said covering his ears.  
"Wonder where they could be?" Cream asked no one in particular.  
"I BET SONIC WENT ON A ROMANTIC EVENING WITH HER! SHE'S GONNA GET IT!" Amy shouted furiously.  
"Yeah right. Like MJ would do that. She probably went looking for Shadow, and Sonic's out on his run." Knuckles said.  
"But Sonic wouldn't be able to miss breakfast on purpose!" Amy cried.  
"I'm sure he'll smell breakfast as soon as it gets on the table and come running back." Ella said in a calm voice.  
"Chao chao chao?" Cheese asked. Cream being able to understand her Chao, translated what he asked.  
"Cheese said well, what about MJ..." Cream explained.  
" She'll probably be out all day looking for Shadow" Knuckles joked. This made Amy and Cream start attacking him.  
"DON'T BE SO CRUEL!" Amy shouted one last time after hitting him hard on the head with her Piko Piko Hammer.

* * *

Yay end of chapter 3! Please reply! 


	4. Returning and plans with Shadow

Okay here's chapter 4! No one has really replied, but I love this story too much to care! Time for annoying disclaimers!  
Disclaimer- I don't own any Sonic Characters except MJ. If I did own them I would be writing Sonic Manga books right now.

* * *

Chapter 4  
Returning and plans with Shadow  
10am. 5 days after the Ark incident.  
MJ woke up and found herself tied up and locked in a prison cell. Shadow and Sonic were in the same cell but she couldn't wake them up until she untied herself.She used an Ice blast to freeze the ropes on her back and destroyed the ropes by slamming herself onto the floor which made the ropes and ice shatter. She proceeded to help Shadow and Sonic who were still knocked out from the gas. She untied Shadow first who was beginning to wake up along with Sonic who broke free on his own.  
"So how do we get out?" MJ asked.  
"Hmm knowing Egghead he probably put us underwater or something so I couldn't stop him." Sonic informed.  
"I can see water above the cell roof but I don't think we can break these bars." Shadow said while attacking the bars with a homing attack.  
"I could try to freeze them with Ice and you 2 could attack the bars...but then how could we escape. Sonic can't stand water and I don't think I can hold 2 people at once." MJ explained.  
"You could take us one at a time." Sonic suggested.  
"Let's go with her plan. MJ shoot an ice blast at the bars and take us through the water one at a time." Shadow commanded.  
"Shadow, you could always use Chaos Control to teleport us outside the base." MJ said just remembering his special trick.  
"Okay time for a little Chaos Control!" Sonic cheered.

* * *

Shadow used Chaos Control and got them out of the base, but guard robots saw them and began to chase them. Sonic easily destroyed them with a homing attack and they ran off to the Thorndyke mansion. 

Meanwhile at the Thorndyke residence

* * *

Amy was in a huge rage. She hit a stuff animal with her hammer making the stuffing come out and her just get madder and madder.  
"WHY HASN'T SONIC COME BACK YET?" Amy screamed once again nearly making Knuckles' ears bleed.  
"You know how Sonic is Amy. He likes to run off instead of sitting in one spot." Tails told her. His ears ringing from Amy's latest scream.  
The front door bell rang and Amy ran down the steps faster than Sonic running from Eggman. She opened the door and found Sonic standing there with MJ and Shadow next to him.  
" SONIC! YOU'RE BACK!" Amy cheered and tried to hug him but he ran to the kitchen to get some food.  
"Who's she?" Shadow asked.  
"She's Amy. She helped you remember a promise you made to Maria." MJ told him.  
"Did Shadow loose his memory or something?" Amy asked.  
"Yeah but he's remembering stuff." MJ told her.  
Shadow remembered something. It was Maria's promise.  
Flashback

* * *

Shadow and Maria were running down a hallway she got shot at but kept running and put Shadow in an escape pod.  
"Shadow... I beg of you... please, do it for me... for a better  
future-" Maria said.  
"Maria!" Shadow cried.  
"For all the people who live on that planet...give them a chance to be happy. Let them live for their dreams. Shadow I know you can do it. That's the reason you were brought into this world. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." After Maria said her plead she ejected Shadow from the colony and died. 

End flashback

* * *

"Maria..." Shadow quietly said to himself.  
"Shadow you coming?" MJ asked as she started walking to the kitchen.  
"I'll be back later. I need to clear my head." Shadow told her just before running out the door.  
MJ signed. She at least hoped that Shadow would eat some breakfast with her. She went to the kitchen and started eating with Sonic, who was eating like a starved prisoner would. 

Meanwhile

* * *

Shadow was running through the streets of Station Square trying to see if anything else would trigger his memory. He went past the bank and remembered him stealing the Chaos Emerald for Eggman, but that was all he remembered. 

Meanwhile

* * *

Sonic had just ran out the door away from Amy who was trying to hug him again. Amy pouted and walked over to MJ.  
"So, do you think he'll like you too someday?" Amy asked while smiling at MJ who had just spewed out her water she was drinking due to Amy's question.  
"What are you nuts! He doesn't even remember me or really anything yet." MJ told her as she began to clean up the mess she made.  
"Oh I was just wondering! Besides we all know you like him. Maybe after he gets more of his memory back...he'll start asking you out..."  
"Please Amy. He'd never do that. I know because he didn't like me on the Ark so why would he like me now!"  
"Well. If you're kind to him and help him get his memories back...he might just ask you..."  
"Please. That'd only happen in my dreams." MJ said. She covered her mouth after realizing what she just said which made Amy smile.  
"You know what they say...Wishes are eternal."  
"Yeah. Sonic'll probably ask you out someday when he actually starts to like you." As soon as MJ said that Amy hit her with her hammer. 

Meanwhile

* * *

Shadow continued thinking not about his past, but about the people he met.  
"That girl...MJ I think she's called. Has helped me more than anyone else I can remember..." he thought.  
"Could I...possibly have feelings toward that girl?" He asked. 

Later

* * *

MJ was sitting on the couch waiting for Shadow to return. He hasn't been back to the house since he left earlier and now MJ started to wonder if he ran away.  
"I knew it. He ran away from us." MJ said to herself.  
Tails came back from the workshop covered in oil and grease. He got some paper towels from the kitchen and began to clean himself off.  
"Last time I do that again..." Tails mumbled to himself.  
"Hey Tails. Working on the X Tornado again?" MJ asked.  
"Yeah but I made a mistake and got oil and grease all over me."  
"Here I'll help" As MJ said that she got some more paper towels and helped clean up Tails. She was still worried about Shadow, but she needed to take her mind off of him.  
"Thanks. What are you doing in the living room anyway?" Tails asked.  
"Nothing really just flipping through cannels and stuff." MJ lied to him.  
"Shadow still hasn't come back yet?"  
"No. I think he ran away. He must not be used to remembering everything yet."  
"Maybe or Eggman might've found him again."  
MJ considered that thought for a few minutes, but Shadow came in soon after and sat on the couch.  
"Where have you been?" MJ asked Shadow who was lying on the couch staring at the ceiling.  
"Nothing that I need to tell you." Shadow replied bored.

"Oh okay sorry."  
"It's okay."  
"...Um would you like to hang out tomorrow or something? I could show you places you've been before..."  
"Okay."  
MJ smiled. She never thought she'd be able to spend time with Shadow, especially alone. She couldn't wait for tomorrow, but she had to stay cool in front of Shadow.  
But, a certain somebody heard the conversation. It was none other than the love sick hedgehog herself, Amy. She would've squealed with happiness, but she didn't want the two to hear her.

* * *

There's chapter 4! The next chapter will have romance, even if it's not much. Please keep replying! 


	5. Eggman's Plan and Amy's Mistake

Okay here's chapter 5! If you sent a reply and I have not answered it's because I don't know how! Here comes the disclaimer!  
Disclaimer- I don't own any sonic characters except MJ. If I did then I would be playing with tons of Sonic plushies and action figures right now.

* * *

Chapter 5  
Eggman's Plan and Amy's Mistake 

9:00 am 6 days after the Ark incident  
MJ was getting ready in her room and remembering where Shadow took her before the Ark incident on missions. She got some places down in her head and went downstairs to have breakfast.  
"I'm so going to follow those 2 today!" Amy thought in her head as she ate some French toast. MJ walked into the room and had a bowl of cereal.  
"Hey Amy."  
"Hey MJ, what're you doing later?"  
"Uh...I'll be walking around nothing special..."  
"Oh. Well I hope you have fun."  
"Thanks" And as soon as MJ said that Shadow walked in, grabbed some toast and left. Sonic ran in later to try and get an apple before running away from Amy who pounced on him. Finally MJ left and Amy followed after her.  
Desert Area

* * *

MJ and Shadow were running up a hill of sand trying to get a better view of Eggman's old base. They reached the top, and MJ started to explain everything that happened. Amy was hiding behind another hill of sand to see what was going on.  
"This is where you, me, Eggman, and Rouge teleported from to get to the Ark. Sonic and everyone else came to the base, but Eggman released the Egg Golem on them, which they easily defeated. After they did that they went to the Ark." MJ explained hoping Shadow would remember something.  
"Yeah...I think I remember now..."  
"Okay good. We'll probably remember more if we go inside the base so follow me!" As she said that they ran over to the base with Amy following them nearby. Little did they know something was still alive in the old base.

* * *

"This is the spot where Sonic defeated the Egg Golem then he ran to the rocket ship that used to be here and blasted off with Knuckles driving the ship. Knuckles was the worst rocket pilot ever and Sonic said later it was the most dangerous thing he'd ever done!" MJ said while pointing out everything.  
"So what does this have to do with me?"  
"Nothing really I just thought you might remember something."  
The ground began to shake making some of the ceiling fall. A huge rock broke off and was about to crush MJ right on the spot. She braced herself for impact, but nothing came. She looked up and saw Shadow standing in front of her. It just so happens he managed to Chaos Control her away from the rock in time. The building still shook and the 2 saw what was causing it. The Egg Golem was still operational and was about to destroy them.

* * *

The Egg Golem was standing right in front of them. Electric zaps coming from the control panel on its head had forced it to activate when it heard MJ and Shadow. The Golem attacked them by crushing them but they got out of the way and countered with a spin dash and an ice blast. The Golem screeched in pain.  
"How did Sonic beat this thing?" Shadow asked.  
"He kept hitting the control panel on its head!" MJ pointed out.  
"Okay let's go. You distract him while I get onto his head."  
"Okay!" MJ ran to the left and the golem turn its body towards her. Shadow found steps on its back and began jumping to the top of its head. He attacked the control system and the Golem shut down. MJ and Shadow ran toward each other.  
"Good work. Now show me where the teleport for the Ark is." Shadow said.  
"Oh...okay...thanks." MJ said feeling a little disappointed that Shadow didn't really care much about the battle. She followed him to the teleporting room and they teleported to the Ark.  
" I must follow them! I'm going to make those 2 fall in love no matter what it takes!" Amy said to herself. She waited a few minutes and teleported to the Ark.

Space Colony Ark 2:00pm. 6 days after the Ark incident

* * *

MJ and Shadow were walking in the huge space colony. MJ was pointing out gadgets, what happened 6 days ago, and other things.  
"Hey. What's this room?" Shadow asked while pointing at a lab door.  
"I don't know..." MJ said.  
"What was that!" Shadow asked as voices were talking on the other side of the door.  
"Let's listen to what they're saying..." MJ whispered and they put their heads against the door.  
"WHAHAHA! My plan is almost completed. Soon the world will become mine and the glorious Eggman Empire will finally be real!" Eggman boasted on the other side of the door.  
"Now all I need is Shadow and his little girlfriend. With their powers and my mind control devices, I can capture Sonic and his little friends and make them work for me! I will finally take over the world! WHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now Decoe, Bocoe go look for those 2 animals and bring them to me!"  
"Yes doctor!" Decoe and Bocoe shouted. They began walking towards the door.  
"What should we do!" MJ asked slightly scared.  
"We got to get out of here. Hold on" Shadow said. MJ took his hand and they ran back to the teleporting room

Meanwhile on the Ark

* * *

"I made it! Okay now where are those 2 love birds!" Amy wondered as she began to get out of the room. She saw Shadow and MJ running toward her and tried to hide but MJ saw her.  
"AMY! Why are you here!" MJ asked and practically screamed in shock.  
"Uh I uh...keep my diary here..." Amy lied.  
"You mean this thing?" Shadow asked as he pulled out a pink book.  
" I found it lying on the table last night." Shadow explained.  
"AMY! YOU LIAR!"  
"Sorry! I HAD to follow you two! I must make Shadow love you like you love him!"  
MJ was about to say something but stopped when she heard Amy say that. She blushed furiously and ran to the teleportation pad and teleported back to earth.  
Shadow just stood there dumbfounded at what Amy said. Amy realized her mistake and covered her mouth.  
"Oops..." Amy thought.  
"Okay then...you, Amy, we got to get out of here some fat guy in a red suit wants to rule the world or something. So let's go." Shadow said as he walked to the teleportation pad.  
"No..."  
"What do you mean no? We got to get out of here or else that fat guy is going to get us and start controlling us with some weird device!"  
"Not until I get you to love MJ and tell her how you feel!"  
Shadow stood there. He didn't even want to look at Amy. He slowly walked to the teleporting pad and went off wondering what this weird feeling was that he had in his stomach.  
The feeling? It was love.

* * *

End of Chapter 5! What'll happen to MJ and Shadow's friendship now? Find out next time!


	6. MJ's Gone

Here's Chapter 6! I hope I get more replies in by the time chapter 7 or 8 comes. If it ends up going that far that is. Well here's the disclaimer!  
Disclaimer- I don't own any Sonic characters because they belong to Sega. The only person I own is MJ. If I did own the Sonic Characters I'd be using up my time playing new video games!

Chapter 6  
MJ's gone

Forest area. 3pm 6 days after the Ark incident

* * *

"Why did Amy have to say that right in front of him? Why couldn't she have kept her mouth shut!" was the questions that were buzzing around in MJ's head. She was crying and sitting on a fallen tree. The event still played over and over in her mind.

Flashback

* * *

"Sorry! I HAD to follow you two! I must make Shadow love you like you love him!"  
MJ was about to say something but stopped when she heard Amy say that. She blushed furiously and ran to the teleportation pad and teleported back to earth.

End flashback

* * *

"Well there's no use sitting here moping around. I guess I should go tell everyone about Eggman's plan." MJ said to herself. She was about to run off when she saw Shadow running around. She didn't want him to see her so she dove into a bush.  
"Where is she? I need to ask her who that fat guy was and something else..."Shadow thought to himself.  
"Maybe I should talk to him...No...I can't I have to tell everyone about Eggman's plan." MJ thought to herself. She crawled away from behind the bush, but then she ran into something.  
She blinked and pushed her hand against a glass tube that had her trapped inside. Shadow turned around and saw her in the tube. He looked up and just barley managed to dodge one that was coming at him. The next thing he knew was he saw MJ getting carried away in the tube trying to kick her way of off it.  
"BWAHAHAHA! MJ settle down. You broke your promise so now I must use you in my plan to create the glorious Eggman Empire!" Eggman cackled. He smiled in triumph and flew away before Shadow could shout Chaos Control and get MJ back.  
"CURSE THAT FAT GUY!" Shadow shouted to himself.  
"I better tell the others what happened" Shadow mumbled to himself before running off to the Thorndyke residence.  
"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!" Amy shouted. Apparently she was following Shadow and he forgot about her.  
"OOO Shadow I'm going to get you later!" Amy said as she ran after him.

* * *

Thorndyke Mansion 3:30pm 6days after the Ark incident  
BAM, went the door as Shadow burst into the house at super Sonic speed. He barely managed to stop before flying out of the house.  
"Geez Shadow what's the rush?" Knuckles asked after he heard the door break and saw Shadow in the room.  
"MJ...kidnapped... fat guy...plan..." Shadow panted between breaths.  
"What?"  
"MJ's been kidnapped by a fat guy who has plans to take over the world."  
"Eggman!" Sonic said as he burst into the room. "He's the fat guy you're talking about."  
"MJ's been kidnapped?" Chris questioned as he ran into the room after he saw the door practically explode.  
"Do I have to repeat myself 50 times or are you people just slow?" Shadow exclaimed quite annoyed.  
"Okay okay geez don't get an attitude." Knuckles said. Sonic just got a huge grin on his face and walked over towards Shadow.  
"Yeah we'll help you save MJ. After all, you DO like her." Sonic taunted evilly and Shadow just glared at him.  
"SHUT UP YOU FAKER!" Shadow shouted making the house shake.  
"SHADOW AND MJ SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Knuckles, Sonic and Chris chanted while pointing at Shadow.  
"Oh shut up! Are you guys going to help me save her or not?" Shadow asked very angrily.  
"Yeah yeah okay. I'll get Tails to set up the X tornado." Chris laughed and he ran away to tell Tails.

Meanwhile

* * *

MJ was still trapped in the tube banging and kicking it to get out, but no luck. She tried and Ice blast, but it didn't break her glass prison.  
"Oh just give up! That glass is impenetrable, besides you're about to take a long nap." Eggman exclaimed.  
"What do you mean by that you fat egg-headed freak!" MJ asked very annoyed.  
"Hehehe, good night, MJ!" Eggman cackled as he pushed a button. Gas started pouring into the tube and MJ was knocked out. The gas was sleeping gas and it lasted for a while.

Thorndyke Mansion 4:00pm 6 days after the Ark incident

* * *

"Okay Shadow, Sonic, and Amy you guys Chaos Control to the Ark. Me, Cream, Knuckles, and Chris will fly to the Pyramid base and teleport to the Ark from there." Tails explained as he formed the plan to rescue MJ and stop Eggman.  
"Why does Amy have to come with us? Why not Knuckles!" Sonic complained.  
"Because I'm not strong enough to find off Eggman's robots if we get attack. Neither is Chris or Cream. So I'm going to need Knuckles to help me." Tails replied to his friend.  
"Okay we get the picture so let's go!" Shadow demanded. He began to do Chaos Control and he teleported him, Sonic, and Amy to the Ark. Knuckles was about to complain until he decided to just go with Tails.

Space Colony Ark. 4:00 pm. 6 days after the Ark incident

* * *

"Doctor, Doctor!" Decoe and Bocoe cried as they ran up to him.  
"Sonic, Shadow, and Amy have gotten into the base! What should we do!" the duo asked very worried that the plan might fail.  
"Calm down! This is all part of the plan. If they find us I have a plan, so calm down while I make the preparations." Eggman ordered.

Meanwhile

* * *

Shadow, Sonic, and Amy were looking around on the Ark for MJ. Amy staying close to Sonic who was trying to slip away from her. Shadow was getting annoyed by the couple and began to speak.  
"This isn't working. We should split up. I'll go this way and you 2 can go that way." Shadow said.  
"That's fine with me!" Amy cheered.  
"Why do I have to be with Amy!" Sonic complained.  
"One, I barely know her and she'll complain about you if I'm with her and two, you annoyed me back at the house." Shadow answered and ran off.  
Sonic remembered what he did and smiled. Amy took it the wrong way...  
"Oh Sonic! I knew you'd want to be with me!" Amy cried as she hugged him. She thought Sonic was smiling because he was with her...  
How wrong she was.

5 minutes later

* * *

Shadow still hadn't found where MJ or Eggman was. He stumbled upon a room and blasted open the door.  
"MJ!" Shadow shouted as he entered he room. Hoping MJ was locked inside. He began to look around and he found another locked door inside the room. He blasted it open too and found MJ still trapped in the tube. With Eggman standing next to her.  
"Eggman! Let her go!" Shadow demanded. He was furious.  
"Even if I did she wouldn't be able to move." Eggman replied to Shadow. "I knocked her out with sleeping gas."  
Shadow was getting really angry now, he wished that Sonic was getting annoyed by Amy and he was watching it.  
Well sort of.  
"Anyway, I need her to create the Eggman Empire...AND TO STOP YOU AND THAT BLUE PEST OF A HEDGEHOG!" Eggman shouted and he pressed a button. A strange colored ray appeared inside MJ's tube prison and shot red colored waves of energy at her. MJ began twitching and she opened her eyes. She stood up, but something was wrong about her. Her ice blue eyes wear now gone making her eyes white and empty. She looked as if her soul was gone.  
"MJ! Attack Shadow now!" Eggman cackled.  
MJ shot an ice beam at him, but Shadow managed to dodge it.  
"MJ! What happened to you!" Shadow asked, for he was wondering why she was listening to Eggman.  
She didn't say anything. She frowned and shot another beam at him. Her happiness and her control over herself were gone.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 6! Please reply only 2 different people have replied and 1 of them only replied once.  
Ps. Sorry HikariStar for the trouble I've caused you.


	7. Eggman's Reign Begins

Here's chapter 7! This may be the last time I update in a while because I type this on another site and my chapters have been getting shorter and a bit too dull. Anyways thank you for those of you who have replied recently, pinkwitch1, and Sonica-Sillya. Here's the disclaimer!  
Disclaimer- I don't own any Sonic people except MJ. If I did do you really think I would be writing this right now?

* * *

Chapter 7

Eggman's Reign Begins

Eggman was laughing evilly as MJ continued to attack Shadow. Shadow managed to dodge her attacks but he feared that if he attacked that she would get hurt. He didn't want her to get hurt because he feared the worse.  
"Why won't you attack MJ? Do you love her too much to hurt your little girlfriend?" Eggman joked as he laughed. He was enjoying Shadow's little battle against his newest creation.  
"CHANGE HER BACK YOU JERK!" Shadow demanded at the top of his. He was really angry at Eggman for controlling MJ and making her fight him.  
"Why? So you can stop me from creating the Eggman Empire? In your dreams!"  
Shadow only got madder. He was still wondering why MJ wasn't talking and why she looked sad, but he needed to stop Eggman before more damaged happened.

Meanwhile

* * *

"AMY STOP HUGGING ME!" Sonic screamed as he tried to pry himself from Amy's grip.  
"NEVER! I won't let you escape me until I get you to LOVE me!" Amy yelled back at him.  
"I won't EVER like you if you don't let me breathe!" Sonic shouted as he began to turn purple.  
"Oops...sorry" Amy apologized as she let go.  
"Okay we got to find Egghead. Shadow probably already found him."  
"Hey Sonic!" Tails yelled at his friend as he, Chris, Cream, and Knuckles ran toward Sonic and Amy.  
"Where's Shadow?" Chris asked after not seeing Shadow with them.  
"He went off to look on his own! So I got to be with Sonic all alone for a whole 10 minutes!" Amy cheered as Sonic just signed remembering how she tortured him with her hugs.  
"Well let's go look for him!" Knuckles said and they ran off to find Shadow.

Meanwhile

* * *

The fight against MJ wasn't going well. Shadow was getting tired from dodging her attacks. Eggman sat in his chair and just kept laughing as how easily he was going to win. Sonic and the others ran into the room and were shocked at the scene before them.  
"What's wrong with MJ?" Cream asked.  
"Eggman took over her mind...AH!" Shadow said before MJ managed to hit him with a hard ice ball that knocked him out cold.  
"C'mon guys let's get MJ back to normal!" Sonic said as they went to get MJ back to her old self.

* * *

Sonic and the gang were now attacking MJ with everything they had. Sonic used a spin dash, but it didn't faze her. Tails tried attacking her with his Tails, but that didn't work either. Knuckles made an attempt to punch her, but she moved out of the way. Amy, Cream, and Chris were trying to get Shadow to wake up.  
"Nothing's working!" Sonic said.  
"Of course nothings working! That ray didn't just allow me to control her, it made her become invincible! Now you and your friends won't get in the way of my plan!" Eggman boasted.  
"What is your plan anyway?" Tails asked full of curiosity.  
"If you must know, I've made a plan for the Ark to crash towards earth with you on it! The power of the Chaos Emeralds will make the colony crash in 5 minutes! Then while the Ark's collapsing to pieces, I'll escape and have my robot army take over planet Earth. Thus, allowing me to create the glorious Eggman Empire!" Eggman exclaimed. He was very pleased at how this was going.  
"When did you get the Chaos Emeralds!" Amy asked.  
"I collected them while you were taking a vacation!"  
"What about MJ!" Knuckles questioned.  
"I'll leave her here with you! So you can all be destroyed at once!" Eggman cackled.  
"No you won't!"  
"Who said that!" Eggman asked.  
"I did!" Shadow shouted as he began to get up.  
"You won't be leaving any of us here! We'll escape and stop your plan just like last time." Shadow shouted with rage.  
"Or so it would seem!" Eggman exclaimed. He immediately ran over to a small ship and pushed a few buttons, then pulled a lever which ejected him from the space colony back to Earth.

* * *

The space colony began to rumble and shake causing metallic chunks from the ceiling to fall to the floor. MJ was about to attack, but got hit by one of the pieces and was rendered unconscious.  
"C'mon we got to get out of here!" Chris shouted over the rumbling and the noise. Everyone ran out, except Shadow who picked up MJ and ran away carrying her.  
"We need to head to the core of the colony so we can shut down the program!" Tails explained. The continued running and eventually got to the core. The 7 Chaos Emeralds were glowing brightly in the machine placed inside the colony. Tails ran over to the computer and tried to shut the program down but nothing worked.  
"The system's coordinates are locked! I can't stop the colony from crashing into the earth!" he shouted.  
"Then we'll have to do it like we did last time!" Sonic stated

"Shadow let's go!" Sonic commanded as he stepped near the Chaos Emeralds to go into his Super form.  
"Here you hold her." Shadow told Chris as he gave MJ to him. Shadow ran up to the platform where Sonic was and began to draw the powers of the Chaos Emeralds. The power pulsed through the 2 hedgehogs' veins as it entered their bodies. Sonic turned a golden yellow while Shadow turned a paler yellow. Their eyes turned red and they flew off to stop the ark from crashing.

Earth 8:00 pm. 6 days after the Ark incident

* * *

Fire erupted from buildings all across Station Square as Eggman's robot army attacked. Millions of citizens were screaming and shouting trying to find a way out of the crumbling city. The army continued its rampage throughout the city and now began to take over nearby towns.  
"WHAHAHAHAHAHA! MY DREAM IS FINALLY GOING TO COME TRUE! THE EGGMAN EMPIRE IS BECOMING A REALITY!" Eggman shouted over the screams of people and the roar of the fire. The police and the military were doing everything to try and stop him, but Eggman's technology was too advanced for them to stop. The world was doomed.

Outside Space Colony Ark

* * *

Sonic and Shadow were charging up a Chaos Control to stop the Ark from crashing into the Earth. The charge was almost completed as it glowed brightly like the sun.  
"Okay Shadow now!" Sonic commanded. They shot the blast at the Ark making it teleport back to its original position.  
"We did it!" Sonic cheered.  
"Hey what's that!" Shadow shouted as a white object began to appear from the Ark. It was hurtling towards them at lightning speed and they didn't know what it was.  
"Sonic! Shadow can you guys hear me? MJ turned super with the Chaos Emeralds and is now heading towards Earth! You got to stop her!" Chris shouted into the communicator.  
"WHAT!" Shadow and Sonic screamed in unison as MJ hurtled pass them like a meteor.  
"MJ GET BACK HERE!" Shadow demanded as he began to chase after her.  
MJ didn't glance back at him and only continued forward now going even faster than before. Her body had a white aurora surrounding it. Her hair was flowing like crazy due to her going so fast. She had begun to enter the atmosphere and now began to slow down so she wouldn't get cooked like a piece of toast.  
Shadow didn't give up yet though. He entered the atmosphere still chasing her. She landed on the ground and began to run to the ruins of Station Square.  
"Yeah uh Chris? Shadow just began to chase after her so you guys should leave. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything too crazy." Sonic said into the communicator before flying down towards Earth.  
"Well you heard him let's go!" Amy cried as she began running towards the spaceship.

On Earth 8:30 pm

* * *

Shadow had almost caught up to MJ. He was right behind her when she stopped all of a sudden. He slammed into her, but she didn't he turn around to look at him.  
"MJ what's wrong with you! Why did you fly out of the Ark down here!" Shadow asked. He thought MJ might still be under Eggman's control. He also thought that after getting hit in the head with a piece of metal she'd but knocked out longer.  
"I can't believe it...Eggman destroyed Station Square...and it's all my fault..." MJ said. She felt as though tears were going to fall, because she helped Eggman in letting people suffer...

* * *

That's the end of chapter 7! Please keep replying and I'll have to update in like 2 or 3 days because of school and of other things I hate. 


	8. The Return of an Old Enemy

Okay here's chapter 8! I haven't updated in a few days so here's the next chapter! Please R&R as always. Thank you 1989 sonic for replying!

Here's the disclaimer!  
Disclaimer- I don't own any Sonic Characters except MJ. If I did I would be getting mobbed by a bunch of fans right now.

* * *

Chapter 8

The Return of an Old Enemy

Ruins of Station Square. 8:30 pm 6 days after the Ark incident  
MJ and Shadow were standing in the ruins of Station Square. Buildings, telephone wires, cars, everything was in giant heaps or was on fire. The sky was pitch black like the hope of the people.  
"You didn't have a choice to help Eggman, MJ. He controlled you with some mind control device." Shadow explained to MJ.  
"Yes...but if I was strong enough to get out of the tube then this never would've happened." MJ answered.  
"Are you two done? Because I need to destroy you." Eggman cackled over a loudspeaker somewhere. "GET THEM MY ROBOT ARMY!" He demanded just before turning off the speaker.  
At that moment MJ and Shadow lost their super forms while a swarm of robots surrounded them.  
"I'll take the 500 on the right you take the 500 on left." Shadow ordered.  
"Okay I'll try." MJ said. They went in to attack the robots. MJ freezed her side and began pelting them with ice balls while Shadow homed attack through the robots making them explode. They continued doing this until there were none left.  
"Okay we need to find Eggman." Shadow said.  
"Yeah but where is he? He could be in Siberia for all we know!"  
"We'll have to get everyone else to help look."  
"Where are they anyway?"  
"They're coming back from the Ark let's go find Eggman now!" Shadow explained just before Chaos Controlling.

Meanwhile

* * *

"Hey did you guys find Egghead yet?" Sonic asked over the communicator.  
"NO SONIC! This is like the 50th time you've asked me in the past 2 minutes!" Tails yelled into the communicator.  
"Well SORRY!"  
"Hey guys Cream, Knuckles, and me found Eggman's base!" Amy replied into her communicator.  
"WHERE IS IT AMY!" Sonic practically screamed.  
"It's underground somewhere in City Circle."  
"Okay we're on our way Amy!" and Sonic said as he sped off towards City Circle.  
"Hehehe. Sonic fell right into my trap." Eggman chuckled as he turned around to look at his new captives. Knuckles, Cream, and Amy were tied up in the corner trying to escape.

City Circle 9:00 pm

* * *

MJ was running around the city trying to find Eggman. Tails told her earlier that Eggman's base was located underground somewhere. That was the only thing she was trying to figure out. Shadow told her something earlier that puzzled her to the very brink of her mind.

Flashback

* * *

"Yeah okay Tails I'm on my way!" MJ replied to the communicator. She learned about where Eggman's base was and was about to head over there.  
"MJ I'll meet up with you later. I got to go do something..." Shadow told her.  
"What do you have to do?"  
"Something I just remembered I was supposed to do...50 years ago..." Shadow mumbled just before running off at sonic speed.

End Flashback

* * *

"Could this mean that...he remembers everything now?" MJ thought to herself. "AH! LET ME- huh?" MJ asked as she just got caught by the leg." Are you...?"  
"The one and only." Rouge replied as she let go of MJ's leg.  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Club Rouge or something?"  
"Well I WOULD have if Eggman didn't destroy Night Babylon."  
"Not another city..." MJ whispered barely audible to Rouge's super sensitive ears.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Rouge asked.  
"Station Square was destroyed too... Anyway why are you here?"  
"I got some info from a friend of mine that Eggman's base was around here, so I came to beat him to a pulp!"  
"You and everyone else I know."  
"Well then what are we standing around here for let's go!" Rouge exclaimed. They set off in search of Eggman's base.

Eggman's base 9:30pm. 6 days after the Ark incident

* * *

Sonic, Tails, and Chris had landed in Eggman's base and were now searching for the doc himself. They had been wandering around for the past half hour and were now getting annoyed.  
"I'M BORED!" Sonic shouted. "Where are you Eggman because we got to kick your butt RIGHT NOW!"  
"Calm down Sonic! Geez you're worse than Knuckles on a good day!" Chris commented.  
"Speaking of that hothead where is he anyway?" Sonic asked.  
"Knuckles said he was going to look for Eggman here on his own after Amy gave us the message." Tails replied.  
"Hey guys what's up!"  
"Huh?" The trio said in unison as MJ and Rouge ran up to them.  
"Where's Knuckle- head?" Rouge asked.  
"Looking in here somewhere. Where's Shadow?" Chris asked.  
Everyone stared at MJ waiting for an answer.  
"What?" MJ questioned, beginning to feel very awkward.  
"Don't you know where he is?" Sonic asked.  
"Well...he said he had to go do something..."  
"Why can't he just cooperate with us for once? He's always running off being all mysterious." Tails said.  
"Well there's no use standing around talking let's go find Eggman! I need to pay him back for ruining my club!" Rouge exclaimed. They all began to run off in search of the doctor.

2 hours later

* * *

"UUUHHHH WHY DOES THIS BASE HAVE TO BE SO BIG?" Rouge screamed rubbing her aching feet. They had been running around for 2 hours just to see if they could find Eggman and their patience was running out.  
"Hey...what's up with that wall?" MJ panted between breaths. She pointed to a wall with a keypad and a picture of Eggman instead of the Eggman logo.  
"That's probably where Eggman is!" Chris said and he began to run towards the door. "Hey it's already unlocked."  
"WAIT CHRIS DON'T!" Tails shouted. But it was too late Chris had been caught in a glass tube and was now being transported to where Eggman was.  
"Follow that tube!" Sonic commanded and they chased after Chris. Chris was now thrown up in a hole that opened on the ceiling. Tails and Rouge grabbed MJ and Sonic and flew the team up through the hole still chasing Chris.  
"Hey there's a light coming up!" Tails stated as they flew towards the light after Chris.  
They landed in Eggman's room where Eggman was watching Knuckles, Cream, and Amy.  
"Welcome Sonic, MJ, Rouge, Chris, and Tails." Eggman said turning to face them.  
"Eggman surrender now or face the consequences!" Sonic demanded.  
"I don't think so. You may have escaped the Ark, but you failed to stop me in time from creating the Eggman Empire. Now your friends are captured and Shadow is nowhere to be found. Not that I care." Eggman cackled. "But here's a small surprise. Most of you don't know this creature, but Sonic and Amy should very well. HAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughed and pushed a button. A tube rised from a hole in the floor with a creature inside.  
The creature was Metal Sonic.

* * *

Thank you that was chapter 8! I just noticed I made Eggman like obsessed with tubes in this story! Weird… As always please R&R! Sorry I have updated for awhile! 


	9. A Happy Ending

Here's Chapter 9! I hope you all enjoyed this story and keep replying! Well here's the disclaimer!  
Disclaimer- I don't own any Sonic Characters except MJ. If I did Papayas would be exploding in my kitchen right now for no reason.

* * *

Chapter 9

Eggman's Base 11:30pm 6 days after the Ark incident  
Sonic and Amy stared in shock as red eyes flickered on and began to stare at them. They thought Metal Sonic had been destroyed by Eggman himself with a giant laser. But, here the metallic blue creature was standing in front of them and staring at them with it's cold red eyes.  
"No...it can't...EGGMAN DESTROYED YOU!" Amy cried with a look of shock in her eyes.  
"It's amazing how old blueprints come in handy isn't it?" Eggman joked while flashing his evil grin.  
"Sonic...what is that thing?" Tails asked.  
"It's Metal Sonic. He kidnapped Amy years ago and Eggman destroyed him with a laser." Sonic replied. "Or... at least I thought he did."  
"Well this is a nice reunion and all, but Metal Sonic has some business to take care off." Eggman announced just before Metal Sonic landed a punch in Sonic's stomach.  
Sonic clutched his stomach in pain and got himself off the metal floor. Metal Sonic headed for him again, but Sonic dodged him and countered with a homing attack sending the metallic creature flying into the wall. Metal Sonic got up and sped over towards Sonic and kicked him in the face. Sonic began to punch, and kick Metal Sonic so fast that the battle looked like a blue metallic blur. Metal Sonic punched Sonic again and then Sonic ran up and slammed into Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic sped over and they began kicking and punching each other so fast that a cloud of dust began to cover the fight.  
"C'mon Sonic you can beat him!" Chris cheered inside his tube prison.  
"GO SONIKKU GO!" Amy screamed.  
"Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!" Tails chanted and everyone began to join in. The smoke began to clear and the scene shocked everyone.  
Shadow was holding Metal Sonic back from Sonic who stared up at him in awe.  
"Well don't just stand there faker destroy him already!" Shadow shouted still holding back Metal Sonic who was struggling furiously in Shadow's grip. Sonic snapped out of his thoughts and landed a homing attack that ripped through Metal Sonic leaving just enough time for Shadow to get out of the way.  
"NO! MY BEAUTIFUL CREATION WAS DESTROYED BY AN ANNOYING HEDGEHOG AND A TRAITOR!" Eggman shouted in aggravation clenching his fists. "MY PLAN HAS BEEN DESTROYED! THERE'S ONLY ONE THING LEFT TO DO!" Eggman screamed. He ran over to his hovercraft and began to fly away.  
"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Sonic shouted running after him, but Knuckles grabbed him.  
"Sonic we have to save the remains of the cities first!" Knuckles said finally free from his prison thanks to Tails.  
"Fine..." Sonic pouted as Knuckles let him go. Amy, Cream, and Chris were set free and Amy immediately pounced on Sonic.  
"OOOHHHH SONIKKU! YOU SCARED ME! DON'T EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Amy cried hugging Sonic so hard he began to blush and turn purple.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! THE 7 CHAOS EMERALDS ARE GONE!" Cream screamed.  
"WHAT!" Everyone yelled, staring in shock at the X tornado's Chaos Emerald compartment that was now empty.  
"Did Eggman take them?" Chris asked a look of confusion overshadowing his face.  
"That's not the only thing that's gone missing." Shadow stated.  
"What else is gone! The power rings! The plane's engine?" Knuckles yelled making the room shake slightly.  
"MJ." Shadow retorted and surely enough MJ was gone from were she was standing.

* * *

The wind was flowing through MJ's hair as she chased Eggman down in her super form. There was only one thing on her mind at that point and it was to stop Eggman once and for all.  
"EGGMAN WHEN I GET AHOLD OF YOU YOU'RE NOT GONNA BE HAPPY!" MJ screamed through her mind. She began to fly even faster and Eggman's hovercraft came into view. Eggman looked behind his fat self and saw MJ glowing white in a furious rage chasing after him.  
"OH NO! IF SHE CATCHES ME BEFORE I GET TO THE SHIP THEN I'LL NEVER ESCAPE!" Eggman thought as panic filled his face. Another ship came into view but it was much bigger than his puny hovercraft. He scrambled on board and began to take off.  
"OH NO YOU DON'T EGGMAN!" MJ shouted furiously.  
"Hehehe goodbye MJ!" Eggman fired a laser and it headed towards MJ at a high speed.  
BOOM!  
The laser slammed into the ground causing a huge explosion of dirt and grass to fly into the air along with tons of smoke.  
"Now the world is mine!" Eggman announced happily to himself.  
"TAKE THIS EGGHEAD!" MJ shouted as she sped right through his ship causing it to start crashing towards the ground.  
"I'LL BE BACK!" Eggman yelled just before his ship crashed and exploded in a huge burst of flames.  
"All the pain you've caused to all the people of this world. All the pain you caused to me. All the pain that you overshadowed this planet with is finally gone." MJ whispered. Her super form began to fade away and she collapsed onto the ground into a deep sleep.

Forest Area 12:00 am. 7 days after the Ark incident

* * *

"MJ! MJ WAKE UP!" Shadow said as he shook MJ furiously.  
"Shadow?" MJ mumbled as her eyes fluttered open staring into his.  
"Hey what happened? Why'd you run away with the Chaos Emeralds?" he asked helping MJ get off the forest floor.  
"I had to stop Eggman before he caused more pain to this world. I destroyed his ship and then...I guess I fainted after that." MJ said holding onto Shadow's arm for support. "What happened to everyone else?"  
"They're fixing up the cities that Eggman destroyed." MJ began to let go of his arm and stand on her on. The two soon noticed they were staring at each other and looked away, both beginning to blush furiously red.  
"So uh why aren't you with them?" MJ quickly said trying to bring up something else other than the fact that they were staring at each other.  
"They told me to go look for you. Cause they think I like you..." Shadow mumbled and began to look around at anything but MJ.  
"Shadow..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you...for everything you've given me..." MJ said as she turned around tears filling her eyes.  
"C'mon MJ don't cry." Shadow said trying to comfort her.  
"I'm sorry it's just that after you fell from the Ark...I relised that-" MJ was cut off as Shadow wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. MJ blushed furiously red and smiled. She never knew from the day she met Shadow that she would be standing here and getting a hug from the one she loved so dearly.  
But...that moment didn't last long...  
"YYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS! WWOOO NASCAR!" Sonic shouted up in a nearby tree holding a video camera and grinning with triumph.  
"OH YEAH! WE GOT BLACKMAIL ON SHADOW!" Knuckles cheered sitting above Sonic on a branch with a video camera as well. Sonic and Knuckles jumped down from the tree and began dancing with joy.  
"SHADOW AND MJ SITTING IN A TREE!K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the duo cheered as Shadow stared in an angry rage.  
"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" Shadow shouted making the forest rumble and began to run after them.  
"OH LOOK WE MADE MJ'S FIANCE MAD!" Sonic said as he and Knuckles clutched their stomachs and began to roll on the ground laughing.  
"HEY SHADOW WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THE WEDDING?" Knuckles shouted and they began to laugh some more as Shadow began to chase after them.  
"I'M GOING TODESTROY YOU TWO IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Shadow screamed in a furious rage.  
"Well you better marry MJ first!" Sonic said just before he and Knuckles ran off to escape Shadow.  
"NNNOOOOO FAIR!" Amy shouted from another tree and ran up to MJ."YOU GOT A HUG FROM SOMEONE BEFORE I DID! SONIKKU GET BACK HERE!" Amy screamed just before she ran off. MJ smiled to herself and began to walk away as Shadow kicked and punched Knuckles and Sonic while they were tied to a tree. The broken video cameras lying beside them. The adventure was over for her and for everyone else. She finally won Shadow's love and that was all that mattered.

* * *

"NOW DON'T YOU EVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!" Shadow screamed in Sonic and Knuckles faces that were covered with fear.  
"W-WE WON'T!" They shouted in unison and Shadow walked away with them still tied to a tree. They waited until the coast was clear and Sonic began to shout something.  
"Okay Tails the coast is clear you can come out now." Sonic whispered as Tails came out from a nearby bush holding a high tech video camera and grinning. He untied them from the tree and they walked away thinking of what they could do with their blackmail on Shadow.

Meanwhile

* * *

"Sorry about that MJ. I shouldn't have hugged you..." Shadow mumbled as MJ turned to him. The two were sitting on a hill in a grassy meadow doing nothing in particular.  
"Shadow it's okay. I appreciated it while it lasted!" MJ exclaimed with a warm smile on her face.  
"Well we better get back to the house before those 2 ruin my life even more."  
"Okay-WHOA!" MJ shouted as Shadow picked her up and began to carry her bridal style. He ran off into the sunrise holding her towards the Thorndyke mansion. It was 7 days after the Ark incident, Shadow was alive and MJ won the love of her life. This adventure has come to a close and that is all I've got to say.

* * *

That was the last chapter! If you reply send me an idea for a sequel! 


End file.
